The present invention relates to an amusement device and, more particularly, to a "joke" apparatus.
An example of a conventional joke apparatus is a chewing gum pack including one stick of gum attached to a leaf spring. When a person attempts to pull the stick out at the offering of another, the biased stick snaps the person's finger, makes a noise and frightens the person.
There is also known a joke apparatus in the form of a lighter. In this apparatus, when striking the lighter, electricity is transmitted to a metal body of the lighter to instantly give an electric shock to the user's hand so that the user gets frightened and quickly lets go of the lighter.
The foregoing conventional joke apparatuses have generally been only confectionery and articles for daily use. There have been no joke toys, per se developed. Nevertheless, there is a demand for a joke toy, capable of creating frightening actions and sounds.